


Tears From Heaven

by Settiai



Series: DigiUniverse [9]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Ghosts, Juvenilia, One Shot, Poetry, Siblings, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-08-23
Updated: 2001-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 19:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He watches from afar as his little brother is consumed by Darkness and wishes that he could change Ken's destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears From Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I was still in junior high. Don't judge me.

  
_"You are always watching me,_  
From heaven up above,  
And when the rain comes down on my special days,  
I know you are sending your love.

_When the sun hides itself away,_  
And the clouds come bearing rain,  
I know you are watching me,  
And the raindrops are your tears of pain. 

_You are always with me,_  
When I need you the most,  
You are my guardian angel,  
You are my friendly ghost.

_You keep me safe and guard me,_  
And watch over my life,  
I know that you can watch and see,  
My every toil and strife.

_Whenever I want you to be here,_  
A sunny sky is very rare,  
I know that you feel my joy or pain,  
And I can tell that you still care."

*

Ten-year-old Ichijouji Ken looked at the poem he had hanging on his wall above his bed. He didn't know where he had found it. It had just shown up on his desk on day, but it helped with the pain. It still hurt when he thought about the fact that Osamu would never come back, even after nine months. He had never thought that he would miss his brother so much. Sadly he shook his head and drifted off to sleep.

He was woken up several hours later by a strange light coming from Osamu's old computer. It had been moved into his room, after the accident. He dragged himself out of bed and walked over, only to see a strange e-mail on the screen. He read it slowly, and by the time he was done, his eyes were wide with shock.

He stood up straight and looked at the screen of the computer. He shrugged and pulled out the small computer of Osamu's. The Digivice, as the e-mail called it.

_It feels almost like I've done this before_, he thought with amazement before he was engulfed with a bright light. He slowly faded away as he was pulled into the computer.

*

About two hours later Ken reappeared in the room. He looked the same on the outside, but his eyes seemed dark and soulless. He looked at the poem hanging above his bed and gave a hollow laugh. Why did he have that stupid thing hanging there? He didn't miss Osamu; he was happy that he was gone. He reached up and grabbed the poem off the wall.

The Digivice in his hand, now the color of darkness, started to glow brightly. He smirked as he ripped the poem into shreds, while laughing quietly to himself.

*

A boy a few years older than Ken watched him from a nearby apartment. His short brown hair blew slightly in the wind from the open window. His usually cold eyes had a touch of remorse in them.

"My master's plan is working perfectly," he whispered with a sad smile. "Ken is now under the control of darkness."

He turned away from the window and gave one more glance behind him at the lone figure. He didn't know why, but he felt sadness for the fate of the young boy. Maybe it was because he was the holder of the Crest of Fate. Maybe. He gave another sad smile and pulled out his own Digivice. In a flash the boy vanished into his computer.

*

Several minutes after the boy had left, a shimmering image appeared where he had been standing. Slowly the transparent image of a young boy appeared. He stared at the room where Ken was.

Tears streamed down his face as he watched his little brother. He wanted so much to help Ken with this, but he knew that it wasn't time for that, not yet. As Gennai had once told him, he held the Crest of Virtue, not Miracles.  
As the figure of Ichijouji Osamu slowly faded away, a cold and steady rain slowly started coming down. Tears from heaven slowly coming down onto the Earth.

*

  
_"You are always watching me,_  
From heaven up above,  
And when it rains on my special days,  
I know you are sending your love."  



End file.
